Reginald Balmore
|hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |mark location = Right Shoulder |status = Alive |relatives = Alexander Balmore (brother) |affiliation = Fairy Tail (occasionally) Squad Zero (X795) |previous affiliation = Cait Shelter |previous occupation = |occupation = 13th Mage Independent Mage Dark Mage (under the alias "Bad") Captain of Squad Zero (X795) |previous team = |team = Squad Zero (X795) |previous partner = Dante Caliban (sensei) |magic = Explosion Magic Wind Dragon Slayer Magic Flame Wind Dragon Mode Dragon Force |weapons = }} Rex (レックス, Rekkusu) is a powerful Independent Mage that is currently not affiliated with any guild. He is also the younger brother of the Captain of Squad Zero, Alexander Balmore. He is a former member of the guild Cait Shelter. It is later revealed he is also the dark mage, Bad. In the future, he assumes command of squad zero after Alex is killed. Appearance Rex is a muscular teenager of average height with a very slight tan skin tone, blue eyes and relatively short spiky blonde-coloured hair. He also three distinct whisker-like marks (most probably birth marks) on each cheek. His blue guild mark is located on his left pectoral muscle. He often wears a necklace with four long, rectangular pieces of green diamond. He is sometimes seen carrying a Ōdachi either over his shoulder or just in his hand. He has excellent eye sight but has trouble reading things right in front of, so as a result he has to wear glasses, which he rarely wears. Rex's main outfit consists of a white trench coat with blue flames lining the bottom, with a blue interior and several golden fish decorating the insides, often left open exposing his occasionally bare chest (sometimes wearing a black or blue long-sleeved shirt), ankle-length blue trousers and silver studded light weight boots. He has also been commonly seen wearing a loose orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut neck, a red sash tied round his waist and black trousers with the same silver studded boots and a long cloak with a red floral pattern. Another outfit he wears quite often is a black and orange hoody with a zipper and baggy black and orange sweatpants. After the timeskip Rex dons a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem and is held together by a red rope. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. In the future, Rex wears his brothers forehead protector to honour him. He has a long scar across his right eye down to his jawline in a vertical line, covered by a black tattoo. Personality Rex is headstrong, crude, impulsive, violent, arrogant, and aggressive (a stark contrast to his older brother, Alex), this leads to people viewing him as more of an anti-hero type. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent who causes a lot of trouble. He will throw himself into battle at first opportunity regardless of who is in his way, he attacked Death without a second thought despite the fact that no one else was willining to move. He hates being insulted and will attack any who offends him. As someone who uses the alter ego of the notorious dark mage, Bad, Rex is brutal and bloodthirsty, smiling eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle where he enjoys proving his power to other's by physically beating them. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power and skill. Despite this, he's very talented at fighting, using his magic in many unique and original ways. He has also shown to become extremely exited at the prospect of fighting someone with a great level of skill often becoming reckless in the heat of a battle with someone who's skills appear to match his own. He is incredibly persistent, even when he realizes that the opponent is much stronger than he is he will continue to attack the target, with everything he has. Rex is immensely prideful, as he hates the idea of others either helping him or him having to rely on others to assist him in battle. Because of his pride, Rex refuses to work together with others claiming he can do whatever he's assigned on his own. His pride has cost him on numerous occasions. He has a superiority complex and wants to be first and the best at everything. Though he does not care about his rank he was irritated by the fact that Sammy (TufftierChicken)Sammy and Ray were ranked higher than him, brutally beating both of them as penance. He doesn't like when people look down on him, feeling like they view him as inferior; thus, diminishes his already short fuse, as seen against Kain Dressler, causing him to attack them with a verbal and physical assault. He can enjoy the feeling of losing in order to improve himself to become stronger in most of his fight as seen when he was easily beaten up by Kain. He does hate to lose and while his frequents defeats at the hands of powerful opponents results in him evolving and getting stronger, the fact that Kain seems to always be there to beat these opponents greatly aggravates and infuriates Rex. He is obsessed with beating Kain and proving he is better than him. This serves as his main source of motivation for getting stronger, but despite his consistently impressive growth, he has yet to come even close to Kain's level. Rex has a strong sense of humour and takes great pleasure in teasing other people, shown by his many nick names for various guild members with the intent to irritate them. He is in addition quite flirtatious, often flirting with many of the beautiful women in the various guilds, he is also very forthcoming with his own perverse tendencies admitting without a hint of shame or regret that he was very eager to see without any clothes on and even going so far as to refer to himself as a "Super-pervert". He has a very high tolerance for alcohol and drinks it a lot, being drinking buddies with many members of various guilds. He does however get severe hang overs which often render him partially immobile for the majority of the following day. As a Dragon Slayer, Rex suffers from terrible motion sickness. In the future, Rex has matured drastically and behaves in a manner befitting someone Magic and Abilities Rex is an exceptional mage whose abilities are well-respected by even the most notoriously powerful mage's. Even throughout his childhood and early years he was an exceptionally gifted mage, hailed as a prodigy. The combination of his superhuman physical attributes, genius combative mind and powerful magic make him a match for any foe. His abilities were enough for the Magic Council to consider making him a member of the Wizard Saints (though due to his brutish, uncontrollable nature decided against it). Magic Abilities Explosion Magic (爆魔法, Baku no Mahō): Using this magic, Rex can create explosions of varying sizes. *'Blast Cannon' (爆破大砲, Bakuha Taihō): A simple spell, Rex fire's an explosion at his target from one of his open palm's. **'Incineration Cannon' (焼却大砲, Shōkyaku Taihō): A more advanced version of blast canon, holding both his open palms out, Rex unleashes a massive explosion towards his target, reducing everything caught within it to nothing. *'Blast Fist': *'Burst' (バースト, Bāsuto): Rex releases an immense explosion from his palms allowing for amazing acceleration. He can then use smaller explosion's for jet propulsion by aiming them in another direction to perform unpredictable and unorthodox manoeuvres. Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (風の滅竜魔法, Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō ): This is Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilize the element of wind. Rex is particularly adept with this form of magic and can implore it in a variety of ways. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The sharpness and density of his wind attacks can be affected by his emotional state; when angry the amount of blunt force which can be generated is increased and when in a more calm and composed state of mind, the cutting power of his wind attacks are amplified. The wind produced is powerful enough to overpower fire magic, despite the massive elemental weakness. *'Flight': Using his magic he can fly, moving through the air incredibly quickly. He can propel himself through the air and bounce back and forth of surfaces using a powerful blast of wind just before impact. *'Wind Dragon's Roar' (風竜の咆哮, Fūryū no Hōkō): Rex's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack. Rex, after inhaling, releases a large mass of highly condensed wind, in the form of a powerful hurricane. This hurricane inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. **'Wind Dragon's Tearing Torrent' (風竜のティアリングトレント, Fūryū no Tiaringu Torento): A less destructive version of Rex's roar attack, after inhaling, he releases a thin stream of finely tuned wind which additionally produces hundreds of miniature blades of wind which deal staggering damage to most objects, armour being entirely ineffective against it (even magical armour). *'Wind Drive' (ウインドドライブ, Uindo Doraibu): A state that Rex can enter, a thin glow of wind magic surrounds his body and allows him to levitate and move much quicker. His other physical attributes are enhanced as well offering him augmented in strength, endurance and durability. His magic power receives a boost as well, increasing the destructive power of the spell's he uses while in this mode. *'Wind Dragon's Razor Claw': *'Wind Dragon's Hurricane Fist' (風竜のハリケーン拳, Fūryū no Harikēn Ken): Rex clenches his fist and concentrates his magic there, before leaping towards his target and striking them the resulting force conjures a large spiralling hurricane which increases the blunt force of this attack, also helping to push the target and everything around it back a considerable distance. *'Wind Dragon's Sky-Bound Spear' (風竜のスカイスピアバウンド, Fūryū no Sukai Supia Baundo): Rex gathers a large amount of his wind magic in his hand and releases it creating a javelin-like weapon using his magic energy as it sails through the air. When it makes contact, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion upon impact. The spear travels so quickly that most opponents cannot even react. *'Wind Dragon's Guillotine Drop' (風竜のギロチンドロップ, Fūryū no Girochin Doroppu): Rex gathers his magic into his and performs a front flip, bringing his arms down and releasing two powerful arcs of wind at the target, crossing them over each other, slicing the target to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Wingbeat' (風竜の羽ばたき, Fūryū no Habataki): Rex conjures up a massive blast of wind to push back everything around him. It is powerful enough to uproot tress and tear building's to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Aerial Sphere': Wind Dragon King's Spells *'Wind Dragon King's Planetary Obliteration' (風竜王の惑星閉塞, Fūryūō no Wakusei Heisoku): Rex leaps very high into the air, he clenches a single fist and focuses on diverting a great deal of immensely concentrated wind magic into that said fist, before falling down toward the target and landing the punch, after making contact, the force that is generated results in a sphere of magic power which increases in size and explodes outwards, ripping the earth to pieces and sending people, objects, buildings and anything else flying in all directions. Flame Wind Dragon Mode (モード炎風竜, Mōdo Enfūryū): After consuming the flames of a fire dragon slayer, Rex can enter this heighted mode. *'Flaming Wind Dragon's Roar' (炎風竜の咆哮, Enfūryū no Hōkō): The sheer volume and size of this spell is enough to completely negate and overpower other fire spells, even those as powerful as Yuma's fire devil slayer's rage spell. *'Flaming Wind Dragon's Caustic Claw' (炎風竜の苛性爪, Enfūryū no Kasei Tsume): The flaming wind dragon alternate of Rex's claw attack, he engulfs his hand in potent flames amplified by his wind and then rushes towards his target before cutting though it/them. This attack provides an astounding deal of cutting power and is able to be used to easily cut through magical armour, as seen when it was to used to cut through a squad of knights and leave a large chunk missing from their sides. This attack also deals a great deal of trauma from the flames used, which when combined with it's cutting ability allows Rex to cut through something/someone and quickly burn them. *'Flaming Wind Dragon's Sphere Canon' (炎風竜 , ): Using the same principles as the Wind Dragon's Aerial Sphere, Rex adds his fire to it, leading to an expediential increase in it's destructive power. Rex can either slam this orb of power into his opponent or he can launch it at them from a distance. When this spell was used while he was empowered by dragon force, it was powerful enough to blast Kain straight through the side of a mountain and the explosion produced ended up destroying the mountain in the process. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Having being a prodigy during his teachings with Tatsumaru, Rex managed to learn how to enter Dragon Force, he did however not have the skills necessary to do so until he was much older. Because Rex is a third-generation dragon slayer, he is capable of entering dragon force at his own leisure. Dragon force is the most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain and as such Rex gains augmented physical prowess and magic power allowing him access to an arsenal of enhanced move's. He *'Dragon's Pistol' (ドラゴンズピストル, Doragonzu Pisutoru): Rex deliver s powerful kick to his opponents temple. *'Dragon's Machine Gun' (ドラゴンマシンガン, Doragonzu Mashin Gan): Rex unleashes a blindingly fast onslaught of powerful punches upon his target. *'Dragon's Canon' (ドラゴンキヤノン, Doragon Kiyanon): Rex crouches down low and brings his fist back, before pouncing forward and throwing a tremendously powerful uppercut. *'Dragon's Bazooka' (ドラゴンンバズーカ, Doragonzu Bazūka): Rex delivers a powerful two handed open palm strike to his opponents torso. Immense Magic Power: As someone capable of defeating the mightiest of foes, Rex boasts a tremendous amount of magical power. Natural Abilities Immense Strength: Rex possesses boasts an absurd amount of strength, seen by his many casual victories over high-ranking mages. He has such strength that he easily His punches and kicks are powerful enough to break bones and knock out opponents instantly. He can smash opponents through walls and inflict grievous wound's to his more powerful adversaries. Immense Speed: Rex possesses an extraordinary amount of raw speed. He is so fast that people often assume he is using some form of Teleportation Magic to travel quickly, seen when he was able to take by surprise Bluenote Stinger, appearing right behind him. He was fast enough to move from right in front of Ray and Sammy (TufftierChicken)Sammy to just behind them and then tap them both on the shoulder before anybody realized Rex had even moved (in the middle of an arena with thousands of people spectating). He is consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, even if they can see him coming, it is still difficult to do anything about it. Immense Agility and Reflexes: He can react to attack's from individuals that are moving at super sonic speeds. Rex has been shown to be very good at dodging or catching attacks with ease when being attacked. His reflexes render him flexible enough to avoid even the trickiest opponents and attacks, angling his body to effortlessly avoid many attacks at once. Immense Durability and Stamina: Rex can take a massive amount of physical damage, as seen by the many times he ahs fought a powerful opponent that has beaten him badly, he never backed down. Often enough by the end of his battles Rex is riddled with broken bones, damaged organs and is covered in his own blood. Rex has excellent conditioning and because of this can fight for an extended period of time at a high level, using highly-draining moves. Enhanced Senses: Rex, as a dragon slayer has heightened senses. He has shown to have exceptional hearing, being able to hear an arrow being fired from several hundred yards away. He can, when focused hear the heartbeat's of the people around him. Indomitable Will: To accompany his natural talent, Rex posseses an extreme amount of willpower, pushing himself beyond his own limits time and time again in order to get stronger. Rex was easily able to resist Bluenote Stinger's Gravity Magic. Healing Factor: Rex possesses the uncanny ability to heal at an accelerated rate. He has healed from injuries which would have killed anyone else. Advanced Growth Rate: Rex is very talented, he will pick things up incredibly quickly and his rate of growth is astounding, improving leaps and bounds in just short period's of time. His physical attributes, magic power and mental abilities all drastically improve. He will never make the same mistake twice and will learn from every mistake that he makes. When he was first introduced he was unable deal with anything higher than a typical A-Class threat but in just a couple months he could combat S-Class threats like. An example could be that By X791 his strength is such that Kain estimated that it had tripled since X784. He caught Kain's Super Punch with just one hand and applied enough force to cause Kain physical pain as where before he would have been knocked out easily. Fighting Style Genius Combatant: Rex has an extensive knowledge of fighting and an enormously high fight IQ, that has gone unmatched thus far. He adapts to combat incredibly quickly and uses the advantage of his opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. He switches from style to style regularly to keep his opponents on their toes. Explosion Style (ブローアップスタイル, Burōappu Sutairu lit. Blow Up Style): Rex uses his explosions to supplement his hand-to-hand fighting. He can extend the range and force of his physical attacks by using an explosion following or in conjunction with a strike. He can propel himself across the battlefield in the blink of an eye and perform unorthodox manoeuvres to catch his opponent of guard. Skilled Weapon's User: Though rex does not carry weapon's he has displayed some skill with both swords and spears, and with his growth rate it can be presumed that he can learn to use them to a high-level. Equipment Quotes by *(To [[]]) "You're so shit at dying." Quotes about Trivia *He has the same birth date (October 30th) as Kain Dressler. Behind the Scenes